


Before I Go

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, mid-season 7, mildly angsty breakups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Garak and Julian spend a last night together before Garak leaves for Cardassia.





	Before I Go

As Julian rests his head on Garak’s chest, his finger makes lazy patterns on the fabric of Garak’s nightshirt. It relaxes Garak, but his imminent departure still rests at the back of his mind and knows that something, yes, something has to be done about it.

“After I leave for Cardassia tomorrow morning with the resistance team,” Garak starts, slowly, “I want you to promise me something.”

“Promise you _what_ , Garak.” Julian’s fingers skim across the silky cloth. “There’s no need to beat around the bush with me.”

“Ah, but as you see, that’s my usual way of breaking news, my dear. You can’t expect be to get rid of that habit so easily. One of your human sayings. A leopard can’t change its’ spots?”

“Garak.” Julian’s voice is firmer. “You can tell me.”

“Alright.” Garak gives a disgruntled sigh. “I want you to promise me, that when I leave your bed tomorrow morning, you will no longer see me as your lover, but only a mere acquaintance.”

“Pity,” Julian sighs, mockingly disappointed. “And I thought you were going to lighten the mood.”

“Julian.” Garak affirms.

“You’ve never called me that before.” Julian says, louder. “You really must be serious.”

“When have I ever not been serious with you, my dear?”

“But why.” Julian clings ever tighter. “And mind you, I’m not going to let go of you that easily, Garak. You know that.”

“In case I _might not return_.” Garak’s tone is flat - he’s trying his best not to let any emotion show. He’s merely stating a hypothetical scenario out of thousands of possible hypothetical scenarios, and he knows that quite a number of them might end up with him in an unmarked grave by the end of the year.

“You’re breaking up with me,” reiterates Julian, “because you’re afraid I can’t take the news of your death? Elim, I’m better than this!”

“Well, you’ve never called me that either.” Garak remarks, smug. “I suppose it’s a night of firsts for both of us.”

“Given that you want us to break up tomorrow morning, I’m going to make the best use of the time we have left together.” Julian teases. “I’m going to call you that for the whole night.”

“Do what makes you happy, then, my dear.” Garak pauses. “Are you implying that you are agreeing to bind to our promise to break up tomorrow morning?”

“You’re leaving anyway, so there’s not much I can do about that.” Julian points out, frustrated. “I’ll love you, Elim. I’ll love you when we’re together and when we’re apart. I’ll even love you if you’re dead, Elim.”

“You’re a fool for love, Julian.” Garak admits. “You should really get that checked out.”

And so they spend they spend their last night together, wrapped up in each others’ embrace. When the alarm sounds and Garak starts to get up, Julian begs him for one last kiss.

Garak complies, and their parting kiss is passionate yet bittersweet. Julian grasps and tugs at Garak, determined to languish in every last moment they have together. But eventually, all things have to come to an end. Garak pulls away, and runs his hand through Julian’s hair one last time before he turns to leave.

Afterwards, he’s gone, just like that.


End file.
